You Have Waited Long Enough
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Nagamasa "Ash" Azai made a promise Oichi "May", for he would marry him when he returned after a mission in Illusio. That was three years ago. With his promise to be apparently null and void, May is forced into marrying another man in order to solidify an alliance. Will Ash make it back in time for the wedding deadline? Day 6 Of Advanceshipping Week, Theme: Reunion.


_**You've Waited Long Enough:**_

_**Welcome to Day 6's Theme: Reunion. I had a planned this one a week in ADVANCE.**_

_**Get it?**_

_**Disclaimers: Pokémon does not belong to me, etc. etc. This is an alternate fantasy world with Pokémon Conquest stuff. Yeah you get the picture.**_

* * *

><p>A sun started rising over the roof of the Aurora kingdom's palace. A young girl awoke from her slumber, looking outside for a brief moment. She then sidestepped her way to the opening within the wall, where she gazed over the region of land. She placed a hand over her heart, her eyes closed with her hands clasped.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Earlier...<em>

Soldiers were strapping their various Pokémon with various things, some already were riding out into the air and storming across the field towards a neighboring kingdom. However, there was one man who was taking a little bit more time than the others.

"...How long will you be gone?"

The man had a silver helmet, with a couple of gold points protruding from the helm. A cape of blue sprouting from his back, and a vest of gold and blue. There was also a vest like clothing covering his chest armor, and a pair of cobalt adorned gauntlets. He then placed his lance in the sheath on his back, a click being heard before he answered her.

"With this battle? Perhaps three years."

"Three years?! How can you possibly be gone for that long?"

The man then turned around, facing a woman with brunette hair, dressed in a pink garb, with a blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. The man placed his hands within hers, muttering some words in her ear.

"May. I promise that I will return within that time. The love that I hold for you is stronger than any other that I have experienced. I, Nagasama Ash Azai, will return, and will marry you. Our dream, a world united through love, and this war we are facing to be replaced with the blossoms raining down on us."

May's eyes then widened, giving a tight embrace to Ash.

"Please. Please make it back in time."

He then nodded, giving a small whistle to the soldiers that were near him, his trusty Pikachu then leaping on his shoulder. Ash then climbed upon the Charizard's back that was provided for the assault on the attack on Illusio kingdom. May watched as Ash followed the soldiers, when a couple of footsteps then were heard behind her.

"Brother..."

Standing next to her was a man dressed in a garb of purple and green, a pair of glasses resting upon his face when he saw the soldiers were now out of sight.

"I would like to reiterate what promise he had just made. In three years, if Ash does not return, you must find another suitor and marry him instead. I trust that Ash can win against the Illusio army, but you yourself are becoming less and less young."

"Excuse me Nobumaxa?!"

"If Ash does not return as promised, you WILL marry another suitor."

Max then left without another word, May sinking down onto the floor in anger.

"You better come back Ash..."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present...<em>

May was already being escorted by some of Max's servants, already being prepared for the occasion three days in advance, the same question on her mind since the morning.

"Ash...where are you?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Illusio:<em>

"Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!"

The electric mouse Pokémon then concentrated another ball of electricity into its tail, where it then threw it towards the other side.

"Gallade. Block it with your Stone Edge."

Rocks then emerged from the ground, blocking the electricity that impacted the stones, where they were then sent back towards the mouse.

"Counter with Iron Tail!"

As the sediment was flown towards Pikachu, his tail lit up in a silver shimmer, before swinging it around twice, smashing the stones apart, and flying towards the Psychic fighter.

"Now finish it with Thunderbolt!"

Ash then raised the lance to the air, thunder being channeled within the metal, Ash charging forwards and clashing with his opponent's great sword. In the background, the Gallade raised its arms, a purple light overtaking them as Pilachu's tail clashed with its arm blades.

"I'm impressed Nagamasa. What has driven you to keep fighting me after these three years?"

The sword that was holding Ash back had started cracking.

"It's very simple Kenshin. I have a girl back home that I need to marry, and the ground we stand on shall be the birth of a new garden of our love!"

The sword then broke, a second swipe across the arm of Kenshin, disarming him, and sending him to the ground. Pikachu then leapt above the Gallade with a quick attack, striking him down with another Electro Ball. Ash then placed the lance back into his sheath, where he saw the flag of his opponent's fall to the ground. When he saw the rest of the forces surrendering to his army, Ash gave a large whistle, where his Charizard came down to pick him up.

"Alright Charizard, let's go, posthaste!"

The mighty lizard gave a menacing roar, zooming off in the opposite direction, towards the Kingdom of Aurora.

* * *

><p><em>Two and a Half Days Later...<em>

May exited her room, grasping onto something around her neck. She then looked up, where she saw a man in a silver helmet with a set of gold points, along with a crimson set of armor, along with an Infernale tagging along next to him.

"Well, Oichi. I, lord of Ignis, Hideyoshi, am ready for our commitments. How about yourself?"

May just slowly nodded, where Hideyoshi then started wandering into the central hub of Aurora, the monkey following him. She remained still, where she and her Glaceon then looked over the horizon, hoping for some sort of indication overhead.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Ash:<em>

"Come on Garchomp! Post haste!"

On the lord's new transport, the land shark pokemon, it leapt a great distance, gliding down towards the ground, a speed that would rival the speed of sound. However, a piercing screech overtook his senses, where he saw a light blue beam aimed at them, which impacted them the instant he turned around.

"What!?"

The light from the blue beam then disappeared, where it revealed the tip of its fins to be completely frozen.

"Gar!"

With that single cry of pain, the dragon had crash landed into the ground, where all three had ended up on the ground face first.

"Owww...what was that?"

He and his Pikachu then looked up, where they then just gasped.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that Nagamasa Ashzai."

Descending from the sky was a sky blue bird, frost particles descending from its wings, landing square solid behind his commander, giving a small screech as he walked into the scene. The man was at least a head taller than Ash, dressed in robes of white with long black hair, and a sheath of white also attached to his waist.

"Mitsuhide. What are you doing?"

The man shrugged, turning his back towards him, looking at the gate of the kingdom.

"I am under strict orders of my superior to maintain the decorum of any special events that are happening in Aurora. That includes keeping others from entering to preserve the sanctity of this wedding."

That one word then spurred Ash into a frenzy.

"Wedding?! Who is getting married? I can't wait to meet the happy couple!"

"Mistress Oichi and Lord Hideyoshi of Ignis."

Ash's face then fell flat, where he then took the lance off of his back.

"Oh no. I am stopping this now. Let me through!"

Ash then charged towards Mitsuhide, where he simply unsheathed his katana in response, clashing blades with Ash, before repelling him back.

"I am sorry Lord Nagamasa. But Nobumaxa's rule stands as it is. You shall not pass."

Within seconds, Ash lunged forwards toward the Ice Lord, where he quickly drew his weapon out of his sheath, blocking with such fine precision that both metals collided with such intensity that sparks were ignited. Within those same seconds, they immediately separated, Ash's lance now drawn, his Pikachu's cheeks now sparking, and the Articuno taking flight, and Mitsuhide's katana being straight in front of him.

"It appears reason will not persuade you Lord Nagamasa. In that case, I have no choice but to guard this gate with my life. My sincerest apologies."

Ash just scoffed, lunging forwards again with a battle cry, Mitsuhide doing the same.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, within Aurora:<em>

A shrine was set up within the facility, depicting the legendary God of Ransei, and a crowd of followers of the Aurora kingdom lined up, waiting within the seating that was provided for the momentous occasion. May was wearing a pure white kimono, provided by her sister-in-law, Nōhime.

The doors within the area then opened, Lord Hideyoshi decked out in his pure black kimono, but still maintaining his helmet, his Infernape trailing behind to assist him when escorting his betrothed's Glaceon.

Nobumaxa then approached his sister, standing in front of the shrine to give his blessings.

"Welcome one and all to this event, which will mark a day that shall be cherished by my dear sister, today."

* * *

><p><em>Back outside:<em>

"Thunderbolt!"

The mouse Pokemon then was lit with yellow electricity once more, where it was aimed at the blue bird. On the ground, Ash was directly overhead of his grounded opponent, some electricity being charged within his spear.

"Articuno, Protect!"

Mitsuhide perfectly timed his blocking technique, parrying his opponent, a barrier appearing over his companion, where both were safe from harm, sending Ash and Pikachu stumbling back.

"Now, Mind Reader…"

A flash came from the Ice Phoenix's eyes, where both of them were able to peer within the minds of their opponent.

"And…Ultimate Technique of Frost…Blizzard!"

To the chagrin of the lord of Aurora, he tried sidestepping the attack, but due to the air and the Mind Reader, he and his Pikachu were frozen solid.

Mitsuhide then walked over to the frozen lord, and the Articuno was then surrounded in a purplish red aura.

"I'm sorry that you have to suffer this fate milord."

The katana then sliced through the pair, and the Articuno brutally charged through them with a ferocious Giga Impact, sending the two of them to fall from the sky, landing in a crater within a cascade of snow. However, something was amiss to the ice lord when he heard something. It was a crackle.

"No…are you-"

Suddenly, as the words were uttered, something pinned his shoulder to wall, and an explosion of electric energy crashing into his Articuno, where it fell next to him, a visible mark of a tail on the bird's chest.

"Ash…"

"I don't give in so easily. You might say it's naive, I say it's an honor I must hold."

Mitsuhide then dropped his weapon, a content smile on his face.

"And that honor you shall hold."

Ash then gave him a small questioning look, pulling his lance away from the shoulder of his opponent.

"Mitsuhide?"

"Well Ash, don't you have something to say to Mistress Oichi?"

He then took something out of his pocket, tossing it for Ash to catch.

"But why?"

"That Sacred Ash should heal both Pokemon. You will need it if you want to stop the marriage."

"I don't understand…"

"Your will for love far outclassed my master's orders. You have earned it."

Ash then nodded, giving thanks to the fallen lord, and healing both the Articuno, Pikachu, and Garchomp that had fell earlier. Mounting the azure legendary, he took off to the skies once more, flying over the gates.

* * *

><p>"And now, if anyone were to object now to his holy union under our lord Arceus, speak now or forever-"<p>

Suddenly, a roar was heard from the outside gates.

"What the-"

Not even a second later, the wooden gates to the shrine then broke open, revealing a ferocious Garchomp in the temple.

"Restrain him!"

"I object!"

A catastrophic beam of blue then struck the area, separating Hideyoshi and May, a wall of ice encompassing around her. Looking up, she saw Ash riding upon the back of an Articuno, with it giving a triumphant battle screech.

"What in the name of- That is Mitsuhide's Pokémon!"

"May! I'm back! So just hold on for a minute, I'm coming right over. Articuno!"

Cold gusts of winds then opened up, tormenting some of the soldiers and the dragon types that acted as bodyguards during the ceremony, most of them shivering, but with Nobumaxa, he had some things under his control.

"Don't just stand there! You have Ignis related Pokémon, so seize him!"

Some fire types then started building up some flames, where they were then football tackled by the previously mentioned rebellious Garchomp, and one of the Charizards that they had.

"Why is that Charizard- that was the one that fought by Nagamasa's side, wasn't it?!"

The Charizard gave a bellowing roar, the Garchomp next to him also doing the same, facing some Ignis and Dragnor's most powerful mons. Meanwhile, Ash landed in an area next to May, where he offered her a hand while she was still on the ground.

"Come on May, we have somewhere to be, and not here."

She then nodded, taking hold of his hand, climbing on the back of the Ice Bird, both of them flying towards the outskirts of Aurora, the Charizard and Garchomp quickly following with an improvised escape method amongst the chaos.

"Just don't stand there! My sister is escaping!"

As the couple reached the somewhat barricaded gates of Aurora, Ash's Pikachu quickly shot a bolt of lightning, breaking some of the barriers down. Garchomp then crashed into it with a mighty Dragon Rush attack, and the Charizard burning things down with his Flare Blitz, passing by the somewhat injured Mitsuhide, who gave them a small sign of peace as they left, voices still being heard behind them.

"Don't let them escape any further!"

A stream of fire was then seen to be shot towards Articuno, where a large tidal wave immediately blocked their flames. Mitsuhide then stood up, one arm almost completely limpless, holding his katana steady with one hand, pointing it at the approaching soldiers.

"That is a man who has the true passion of love, and has decided what goals he has set out for himself. If any of you wish to pursue him, then you must strike me down first!"

His Lapras then slid out of the shadows, where it gave a triumphant cry against the fire and dragon army.

Meanwhile, with Ash and May:

The Articuno landed in a realm of pink, where it was surrounded by a field of majesty, grass with mystical shiny pink particles floating about, and golden sparks evenly being distributed in the plains. They both then dismounted from the Articuno, both giving it's thanks before flying off.

"May, welcome to the realm of a new type of Pokémon. I had discovered this place by complete accident during our attack on Illusio, but with an area like this, a new Kingdom of Fairies could be built."

May was bewitched by the fantasy-like area, where Ash then proceeded to sweep her off of her feet, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I took so long to come back. I love with all my heart, till the end of time, Oichi."

For the first time in a long time, she heard him call her by her proper birth name.

"You are the person I cannot live without Nagamasa. Please, make me into the woman that you deserve to love."

Under the full moon, their lips met, a catharsis of the amount of love they have saved for this moment finally coming to light. They have both waited long enough, and it was more than worth it to be reunited.

* * *

><p>...I blame myself if I screwed something up within JapanesePokémon Conquest History. I am so sorry for anything inaccurate here.


End file.
